A Thousand Years (Rumpelstilitskin and Belle)
by WheatleyHQ
Summary: A little fanfic of Rumpel and Belle. It takes place right after Hook shot Belle. (PLEASE READ THIS: BELLE DOES DIE IN CHAPTER 1, BUT IS BROUGHT BACK. DO NOT WORRY ABOUT ME KILLING OFF CHARACTERS)
1. Chapter 1

The rhythmic heart monitor beeped continuously, indicating Belle's beating heart. Rumpel, heartbroken, sat at the side of her hospital bed, holding her hand. She was sleeping softly, her chest rising and falling slightly. The doctor told Rumpel that he did what he could for her, but she wasn't going to make it. Rumpel needed every moment he could get with his only true love.

He sighed quietly, and whispered, "Belle, I'm so sorry." With his free hand, he grabbed his handkerchief, wiping away the silent tears he wept. He tightened his grip on her hand slightly. "You meant everything to me Belle. You believed in me, knew there was good in me, even when I thought I didn't," his tears streaming down his face, his breath becoming shaky. The heart monitor's beeps were faltering, becoming uneven. "No matter what I did, you always loved me Belle," Rumpel whispered, closing his eyes.

"Even though you aren't Belle anymore, deep down, she's in there," Rumpel sobbed, eyes still closed. The heart monitor's beeps were slowly growing farther apart. Rumpel opened his eyes, and stood up. One hand, clutching his cane, the other still holding her hand, he knelt down to kiss her forehead. "I've loved you for a thousand years, Belle, and I'll love you for a thousand more," he said, listening to the heart monitor stop continuously beeping, only to be replaced with one long beep, indicating Belle was gone. He let go of her lifeless hand, turning around to see people behind the glass wall; Mary Margaret, Prince Charming, Emma, and Henry. Mary Margaret's eyes were wet with tears, one hand over he heart, the other holding Prince Charming.

Rumpel turn back around, and slowly limped towards Hook's hospital bed, his anger boiling. Hook's face had a smile on it. "How does it feel, crocodile?" Hook spat, laughing maliciously. Rumpel unplugged Hook's life support, with the intent of giving him a message, not killing him. Hook gasped, and started breathing heavily. "You're lucky I'm not killing you today, Hook," Rumple shouted. He waved his hand towards the glass door that separated the room, locking it. Emma ran over to it, trying to open it. "Mr. Gold!" she shouted. "The reason I'm not killing you is because of my Belle. She saw the good in me, and I'm starting to as well. So you should be thanking the person you killed for me sparing your life," Rumpel concluded, plugging Hook's life support back in.

Rumpel unlocked the door with magic again, and two doctors rushed in, one running towards Belle, and the other to Hook. Emma's mouth was open slightly. Rumpel looked at her, and she looked at him, not exchanging any words. Rumpel continued, out of the hospital, hearing Snow's muffled sobs.

-

Rumpel stood outside Belle's library, and walked in. He only stepped in slightly. He took in his surroundings. He sighed, walking back outside. He closed the door, and took out his ring of keys. He flipped through them, trying to find the library's key. When he did, he locked the door, wanting no one to go back in there. He put the ring of keys back in his pocket, and made his way slowly back to his shop.

-

Once inside, he was surprised to see someone in there. He had the door locked. The person turned around. "Ah, what a nice surprise, Cora," Rumpel smiled a fake smile, walking around her to get behind the counter. She smiled back, and replied coldly, "Where's my daughter, Rumpelstiltskin?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What makes you think I would know that?" Rumpel asked coldly. Cora chuckled, and then said, "Because, Rumpel, you know everything about this city, and where everyone is at." Rumpel didn't respond, but instead stared at her. "And what makes you think I will tell you for free? We aren't on the best of terms right now, especially since your right hand man killed Belle!" he shouted. Cora smiled, and shook her head. "Hook was merely a pawn, Rumpel. But I did bring you something in exchange for my daughter's location," she said, picking up a brief case and setting it on the counter. "Go ahead, open it," Cora said, smiling.

Rumpel had no idea what was inside, but Cora was never one to skimp on exchanges. "What is it?" Rumpel asked. "That would ruin the surprise, Rumpel!" she exclaimed. Rumpel shook his head, and continued to open the briefcase. He was shocked to see what was inside; a white globe. "You know what that's for Rumpel," Cora smiled, looking into Rumpel's eyes. "Indeed I do. I can finally find Bae..." he slowly said, watching the globe. "Now, **where is my daughter**?" she asked impatiently. Rumpel slammed the briefcase shut. He couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"Take this back. I'll give you her location, and more, if you do me one favor," Rumpel explained. Cora was intrigued. "What would that be?" she asked excitedly, taking the briefcase back. "You bring back Belle," Rumpel simply said, staring at Cora. She laughed, and then exclaimed, "Oh Rumpel, you and I both know bringing someone back from the dead is impossible!" Rumpel kept staring, and said, "For an ordinary magic-user. The Dark One can." Cora was confused. "Then why can't you do it yourself? You are the Dark One, after all," she asked. "Because you know things about magic that even I don't know," Rumpel answered. Cora's face was expressionless. "But you taught me everything about-" Cora began, but Rumpel stopped her. He leaned towards her face, and shouted, "You know what I'm talking about, Cora!"

She moved her face closer to his, and whispered, "You're willing to give up your immortality, your magic, and your dagger, just for this woman? May I remind you that she wasn't the only one you loved?" Rumpel retorted back, "Belle is the only one I truly loved." Cora chuckled, and then kissed Rumpel. Rumpel flew backward, and wiped his lips. Cora smiled. Rumpel shook his head, and said, "You can't ruin what I still have for Belle." Cora frowned. "Suit yourself. But when I'm the new Dark One, I'm taking over this town, and you can't stop me," she said. "I wasn't going to, because I'm leaving this town, with Belle, and finding Bae, and I'm not returning."


	3. Chapter 3

Cora and Rumpel arrived in front of the hospital. "She's probably moved to the morgue," Rumpel winced while saying that. He hated thinking about his Belle being dead. Cora nodded, and motioned him to walk in. "They aren't going to let us waltz in and just take her Cora, or let us in the morgue for that matter," Rumpel looked towards her. She shook her head, and snapped her fingers. A mist lavender mist enveloped the two, and they were suddenly inside the morgue. "I have to do all the work, don't I Rumpel!" she exclaimed jokingly. "You will if you want the power of the Dark One, and the location of your daughter," Rumpel said seriously. Cora frowned.

Rumpel walked around the morgue, trying to figure out which one was Belle's. None of the compartments were labeled. "Hurry up, Rumpel. I haven't got all-" Cora was interrupted by Rumpel opening a compartment, pulling out the body of Belle. "Never mind," Cora finished, walking towards Rumpel. Rumpel was expressionless, staring down at Belle. "How is this going to work? We can't bring her back in here, because if we do, she'll cross the border and forget who she is again," Cora was explaining. "I know, Cora!" Rumpel snapped. "That's why, we are taking her across the border, and bringing her back there. It should keep her memory of Belle intact," Rumpel cooled down. "And that's where you're going to transfer your powers to me? And the dagger?" Cora asked greedily. Rumpel looked at her scowling. "Am I one to back out on deals, Cora?" Cora didn't answer. "Now, take us outside the border." Cora snapped her fingers again, and the lavender mist surrounded all three of them.

-

"How is this going to work? How are you going to transfer your magic to me?" Cora asked, looking down at Belle on the asphalt. "Let me handle that," Rumpel said, taking out his dagger. "You grab the blade, and I grab the handle," He said, holding the handle, and extending the blade to Cora. She took hold of it carefully, not wanting to cut herself. Rumpel closed his eyes, and started muttering words in a different language. After a few words, the dagger started pulsating brightly. Cora was astonished, but let the procedure continue. Rumpel kept uttering more words, and the dagger was pulsating the light brighter and brighter. Rumpel stopped murmuring, and the bright light of the dagger released its light, shining everything on the road and the forest. Cora felt... stronger. Rumpel felt very weak. He knew all of his magic was gone. When the light subsided, the dagger no longer read 'Rumpelstiltskin', but instead 'Cora'. "There... the transfer... is complete," Rumpel panted.

Cora smiled. "Now it's your turn to fulfill your side of the deal. Bring. Her. Back," Rumpel panted still. "Of course. It's the least I could do with the new powers you have given me," Cora responded, bending down to touch Belle's forehead, then her chest. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, and sent magic through Belle's body. Cora stood up, and watched, waiting for Belle to awaken. "It... it... it didn't work!" Rumpel shouted. "Wait," Cora said patiently, still watching Belle.

Suddenly, Belle's eye flew open, and she gasped. "Rumpel!" she screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Rumpel helped Belle up, on the verge of crying. He didn't think it would be possible. Cora stood slightly away, watching them both. She held the dagger firmly. "Wh-... what happened? I don't remember anything..." Belle murmured. "We'll get to that, sweetheart, but right now, I have to deal with something else," Rumpel answered, smiling, then walking to Cora. Belle turned to see who it was, and gasped. "Her?! What is she doing here?" Belle exclaimed. Cora turned her head to Belle. "Don't talk to me like I'm evil. I brought you back to life, honey," Cora snapped, but turned her attention back to Rumpel. "Just one last thing, and I'll be out of your way, Rumpel," she said smiling. Rumpel nodded, and told her the location of Regina.

"You can't just walk up in there, Cora. You will have to go to her house and find someway to get there. That's all I can do to help you," Rumpel explained. "You've done more than enough, Rumpel. Now I'll be going," Cora began, looking at Belle and smiling. She walked down the road, towards Storybrooke, and Belle looked utterly confused. "What's going on Rumpel?" she looked concerned, especially why Cora was walking into town. Rumpel sighed, and started to explain all that happened.

-

She was dumbfounded. Completely, and utterly dumbfounded. Rumpel didn't have his magic or his immortality. He gave them to Cora just to bring her back. Oh, and she was dead! All of this new information overwhelmed Belle. And did Rumpel think she was just going to fall through with the plan of leaving Storybrooke behind and helping him find his son?


	5. Chapter 5

"Rumpel... I... I..." Belle stuttered, overwhelmed with all of the information. Rumpel moved in to hug her. Belle returned a small hug. Rumpel noticed this, and was confused. "What's wrong, my sweet?" he asked, taking her head in his hands. Belle stared into Rumpel's eyes. She sighed, and said politely, "I just don't feel that I should go with you, love." Rumpel too his hands away, and stepped back. Belle cringed, knowing she hurt Rumpel. "Why?" he sounded almost heartbroken. "Do you just expect me to leave my friends in Storybrooke?" she asked assertively. Rumpel didn't answer, but instead stared intently at Belle.

"Don't give me that look, Rumpel. I won't leave my friends, especially now more than ever," she said. "Why is that?" Rumpel asked impatiently. "You know why Rumpel! You gave your magic to the second most powerful magic user in the kingdom! Now, she's the most powerful, thanks to you. Do you have any idea what you've done, Rumpel? You may have just cost all of our lives!" the anger in Belle's voice stung Rumpel, and Belle could see that. She wanted that to happen. She wanted Rumpel to wake up and realize that he's put everyone in Storybrooke in danger. She walked up to him, pecked him on the cheek, and crossed the border back into Storybrooke. She turned around, and said to him, "Either you come with me, and try to help me save Storybrooke, or you give up on us to find your son," saying that hurt Belle, because she knew how badly he wanted to find his son, but she had to be tough with him.

Rumpel didn't know what to do. He was completely shocked how Belle was treating him. A few seconds passed, and Rumpel didn't move from his spot. Belle shook her head, and ran towards Storybrooke. Rumpel let one tear escape his right eye, knowing he had a big decision to make; Belle, or Bae.


	6. Chapter 6

Rumpel painfully watched Belle cross the border to Storybrooke, holding back his tears, and his anger. He wanted to scream at the world. He was torn between his son that he loved and missed dearly, or Belle, the one and only true love of his life. Rumpel knew what was at stake with either decision. If he chose Bae, he would lose Belle. If he chose Belle, he may never have the chance to find his son ever again. Both consequences were things Rumpel never wanted to happen. He had to chose, and he had to quick.

Cora watched from the forest, covered by leaves, hiding her from sight. "What are you up to, Rumpelstiltskin?" she quietly asked herself, watching as Rumpel paced back and forth. She witnessed what had happened with Belle earlier. She wanted to see what would happen, but without them knowing. So Cora made it look like she was walking to Storybrooke. She continued watching Rumpel, and his pacing slowed, and she knew he had finally made a decision. He stopped pacing, and made his way back to Storybrooke. "Wrong move, sweetheart," Cora whispered again, and evaporated into a purple mist.

Rumpel was about to step over the border leading to Storybrooke, but a purple mist was forming into a human body, slowly revealing Cora. "Why are you here?" Rumpel hissed. Cora smiled, and put her finger on Rumpel's chest, pushing him farther away from the border. "You know, listening to you and your girlfriend's little argument. It was quite entertaining," she said, looking into Rumpel's eyes. Rumpel growled, but not saying a word. Cora leaned in to whisper in his ear, "You know, sweetheart, I would never treat you like that. I would treat you like a king, like I used too..." Before she could pull away, Rumpel's hand was around her neck, and he slammed her against the tree, chocking her. "I told you once before, and I'll tell you again, Cora; I. Don't. Love. You," Rumpel hissed. Cora smiled, and choked out, "We both know that's a lie!" She evaporated into the mist again, and reappeared behind him. With her magic, she lifted him up slightly, and pinned him against the tree. "You made a very grave mistake, Rumpelstiltskin," she shouted, and used her magic to throw him in within the border of Storybrooke. She walked towards Rumpel's live, but unmoving body, to take of the shroud he wore that protected him from crossing the line without losing his memory. She lifted it above her palm, and set it on fire. Until it was all ash, she knelt down to listen to his slow whimpers. "Try finding your son now, fool."

A gunshot sounded, along with a voice, "Step away, Cora!" Emma appeared, aiming her pistol at Cora. Cora chuckled. "Foolish girl," Cora simply said, then vanished in her purple mist again. Emma knelt down to Rumpel, seeing a huge gash on his forehead. "I'll get you to safety, Gold," she assured him.

-

Cora reappeared in Hook's hospital room. Hook wasn't startled, but instead he smiled. "What have you come back for?" he asked. "We have a crocodile to kill, Hook," Cora said, putting her hand on his chest. Hook started to feel stronger, his wounds and broken bones were started to heal and repair by themselves miraculously fast. He wasn't going to question it, but he knew it was Cora doing it. "He still upset about his 'girlfriend'?" Hook asked, getting out of his hospital bed. "About that... She's alive," Cora said simply, not wanting to explain. Hook didn't flinch. "Then why not kill her again?" Cora chuckled, and said, "Think of the irony if we kill Rumpel first, Hook." It took a moment for him to realize what she was hinting at. He grinned widely.


	7. Chapter 7

Rumpel was breathing heavily. "I need an ambulance over here!" Emma screamed into a walkie-talkie. The gash on his forehead was bleeding badly, and it wasn't going to stop. She had to cover it up with something before he would lose to much blood. She took off her jacket, and tied it messily, yet tightly, around the gash. "What... do... you... owe me... Ms. Swan? Why... are you... helping me?" Rumpel panted every word. Emma didn't respond to his question. Instead she ordered, "You need to stay still, Gold, and don't talk." The ambulance's sirens were nearing. "But... why?" Rumpel asked again. Emma didn't answer, but instead watched the oncoming ambulance pull up to them. Two men climbed out of the back, wheeling a stretcher towards Rumpel. They lifted him onto the stretcher, and carried him to the back of the ambulance. Emma ran to her sheriff car, and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

-

"Mom?" a voice rang throughout the office. Regina paused, looked behind her, and walked towards the mirror. She waved her hand in front of it, showing Henry walking towards her secret entrance to her office. She was puzzled. "Mom?" Henry's voice rang out again. She stepped back, anticipating him to open the secret door. It opened, showing Henry. She let out a gasp, and ran over to hug him. "Oh, Henry... I've missed you so much," she said over her tears. Henry hugged her back. "I missed you too, Mom," Henry replied back. She released her hug. She smiled, but thought "_He hasn't called me mom since Emma arrived..._" She dismissed the thought, and asked him, "What are you doing here?" Henry took a step forward, and replied a purple mist enveloped him. When the mist evaporated, it revealed Cora. Regina's face was showing the greatest fear anyone could have.

"Hello, daughter," Cora said to her daughter. She looked back towards the hallway that lead to the secret entrance, and called out, "You can come out now, Hook. I'd like you to meet my daughter." Hook stepped out from the shadows, and entered the office. "We've already met," he said slyly, giving Regina a smile.

-

"Doctor Wale, is he going to be okay?" Emma asked the doctor, concerned. "Yes, Ms. Swan. He is recovering now. That was quite a nasty gash on his forehead. What happened? Do you even know?" Wale asked, looking through some paperwork on a clipboard. Emma didn't want to answer that. Not yet. Not until she knew everything. "Can I see him?" Emma asked. Wale nodded. Emma made her way over to Rumpel's room, ready to ask him questions.

"What happened, Gold?" Emma asked assertively. "Why did you save me?" Rumpel asked back. "I have my reasons," she retorted. "You want something from me. I know it, dearie," Rumpel chided. Emma shook her head, and replied, "This isn't one of your games, Gold. I saved you because it was my job, not because I wanted something from you." Rumpel laughed, and replied, "Deep down, you do want something from me. It's how it always works. Always." Emma balled her fist, and shouted, "Cut the crap, Gold! Just tell me what happened, and I'll leave you alone." Rumpel smiled, and said, "Get ready for a story, dearie."

-

Belle looked out her window, and watched as clouds black as night were coming closer and closer towards Storybrooke. "Those are unnatural... Cora made that," she murmured to herself, returning herself to her books.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma couldn't take her eyes off of Gold. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The whole town thought Belle was dead. No one saw her return back to town. Why would she return, and not tell anyone? And Cora… Cora is back, and more powerful than ever. Emma was scared.

"Gold, we need to stop this," Emma whispered, her hands cupped together between her legs. Rumpel has his eyes closed, humming a tune. "Gold," Emma said more forcefully. He raised his hand, and replied, "I already heard you, dearie. I just don't see why you would need my help. I'm powerless. What help could I provide?" Emma stood up. She had enough of him. "And wouldn't you want your powers back?" Emma asked, retrieving her coat. Rumpel stayed quiet, as if he was thinking on it. Emma pulled on her jacket, and before leaving the hospital room, looked at him, waiting for him to say something. Rumpel looked back at her. "Get to Belle, she is most likely in the library. Once you find her, you both need to warn the town. We are about to have a war on our hands," Rumpel said, looking out the window to see the mass of pitch black clouds coming in fast towards Storybrooke. Emma nodded, and rushed out the door.

Regina backed up to her desk, trying desperately to grab something to throw at them. Cora raised her hand, and Regina froze where she was, as if an invisible stasis field was holding her from moving. "Let me go mother!" she screamed in the frozen state. Cora smiled, and approached her, hand still raised. "Now, is that any way to speak your mother?" she chided. Regina tried desperately to move, but she couldn't. She vowed not to use magic for Henry, but her life was at stake at the moment. She had to use it to escape this. Closing her eyes, she exerted a magical force that crippled the field, and pushed back both Hook and Cora. Cora's face was in astonishment.

"Stop it, daughter. I only came here to talk," Cora said soothingly. Regina's face was contorted with anger, but something in Cora's voice had meaning to it. "Then spit it out, witch," Regina spat. The words hurt to Cora, but she didn't let it show. She began to tell everything about Rumpel, Belle, and her new magical powers, as well as her plans with Storybrooke, and how she wanted Regina's help.

Emma was banging on the library door. The wind was stirring everything around Storybrooke. The storm was edging closer and closer to Storybrooke. Belle hesitantly opened the door. She was relieved to see Emma standing there. "Hey," Emma simply said, not knowing where to start. Belle had an idea on what Emma was trying to say. "Rumpel came back, didn't he? He wants to see me?" Belle asked. "Well, sort of… You see, Storybrooke is in danger, a lot of danger," Emma began. Belle nodded, and replied, "I know this much. But what is it Rumpel wants?" she asked. She was worried about him. Why hadn't he stopped by the library first thing when he returned? "He wants us to warn the town. We need to have every edge against Cora, and warning the town will prepare us for what is to come," Emma replied, looking at the mass of black clouds. Belle nodded.

Belle walked out, closing the door behind her, and looked to Emma. "Let's go warn the town, then," Belle said. Emma nodded.

Regina didn't know what to think. Her mother was more powerful than ever, and she now realized that she could no longer outmatch her mother in magical prowess. "Will you join me, Regina?" Cora said, extending her hand. Regina backed away, then replied, "You will never have my support, witch. Leave, now, or I will kill you." Cora took back her hand, closed her eyes, and muttered, "I wish it didn't have to come to this. The war begins now." Cora and Hook made their way back into the secret entrance. Regina let out a breath of air. She needed to find Henry, but more importantly, Emma.


	9. Chapter 9

The storm was right on top of Storybrooke. Wind rustled trees to the point of breaking. Rain fell in sheets, leaving the whole town drenched. Cora and Hook stood outside of the clock tower, but they weren't getting wet, or getting blown away by the wind. Cora had projected a protective barrier around them both. "Hook, darling, now you may kill Rumpel. I can't have him stop me now," Cora cooed at Hook. Hook's sadistic smile appeared, and said, "Whatever you say, Cora." And with that, he ran to the hospital. Cora turned to face clock tower, raised her hands, and multiple lightning strikes hit the bell tower. "Come and stop me now, Storybrooke! I'm unstoppable!" Cora yelled delightfully.

Emma and Belle warned most of the town to hide in their homes, but when they saw the lightning hit the clock tower, they knew the time to fight was now. "Belle, go to the hospital, and be with Gold. He needs you, and right now might be the only time you'll get to see him," Emma said. Belle nodded, and ran to the hospital in the beating rain and monstrous wind.

Snow and Charming watched from their apartment, hugging Henry tight. Snow looked into Charming's eyes, on the verge of crying. He mouthed the words, "We need to go there." Snow, changed her gaze to Henry, who was mesmerized by the sight at the clock tower. A few sudden raps at the door startled them all. Charming went to the door, and carefully opened it to see Regina there. "Regina…" is all he said, before she barged in. Snow clung to Henry, moving him behind her. Regina saw this, and said forcefully, but with a soft tone, "Please, let me see him. I'm on your side." Snow didn't move, and Charming went back to Snow, stepping in front of her, sword drawn. "How can we believe you?" Charming asked, sword pointed to Regina. "Because I give you my word," Regina pleaded. "Your word means nothing to us, Regina, and you know that," Snow piped up. "Just give me my son!" Regina yelled. Snow cringed, holding Henry a little more tighter. "Look, Regina, you can see Henry if you help me defeat your mother out there. But that is the only way," Charming tried to persuade her, sword still drawn. Regina replied, "Do you want us both to get killed? She is more powerful than ever! We can't stop her, not just us. We're going to need Emma as well." Charming was confused, as was Snow, but Henry was still looking out of the window, watching a woman approach Cora at the clock tower. "Mom!" he squealed.

Belle gasped as she walked into Rumpel's room. Hook was in there, and had his hand clasped around Rumpel's throat. "How does it feel now, Crocodile, as your life slips away from you?" Hook spat, squeezing a little harder. Before she could say anything, instinctively, she grabbed Hook by his shoulders, and yanked him off of Rumpel, who was still conscious. The force she used to pull him off sent him into the wall. Pulling out a small dagger, Belle aimed it towards Hook. "Stay away from him, you monster!" she pleaded. Hook smiled, looked at Rumpel, and said, "You know, I'll gladly kill her again." With that, he lunged, sword drawn.


End file.
